Lessons in Love and Magic
by Shadow Kitten
Summary: Ginny is in her sixth year and having trouble in Potions. Snape suggests a tutor and Ginny agrees. She forgot to ask who the tutor would be... (*Finished!* Read the Sequel 'Summer Girls' too!)
1. Just a Suggestion

"Miss. Weasley! Do you want to put the rest of the class in danger?"  
  
Ginny picked her head up quickly. Snape was eyeing her angrily.  
  
" The potion is supposed to be a light blue, not blood red. Ten points from Gryffindor, and I'll see you after class."  
  
She glanced at the potion in front of her. She'd left it on the fire too long.  
  
Plus she'd forgotten to add the bats milk after the boiling point. Quickly she put a bookmark in  
  
her we-read copy of 'Interview with a vampire' by Anne Rice.  
  
She'd come across the book in a muggle book store and had quickly become addicted to horror books.  
  
She adored Anne Rice and Stephen King as well.  
  
This wasn't the first time she'd gotten caught reading in class. She carefully cooled her potion and Snape gave her directions of howto get rid of it.  
  
As the class was dismissed, Ginny made her way to the front of the room, to  
  
stand in front of Snape's desk.  
  
" Miss. Weasley," after a quick pause,  
  
" Virginia, I am worried as to your attempts in this class."  
  
After the events of two years ago, when Snape was forced to work with Black, he'd  
  
been somewhat nicer to her. Not to mention Harry, Ron, and Hermoine.  
  
She glanced shyly at him.  
  
" Even when you are not reading in my class, you seem distracted, I think I should get a tutor for you. What do you think?"  
  
She was amazed. She could actually see him trying to be nice. His face was screwed up cautiously, his lips pressed to keep from yelling.  
  
It was almost cute.  
  
" That would be nice, good." She smiled sheepishly. It was an old habit that she couldn't  
  
seem to break.  
  
Hermoine said it made her look cute, but Harry never noticed so...  
  
Snape was talking to her.  
  
" here tomorrow, right after your classes. You and your tutor can discuss times and the such. You may go now Miss. Weasley."  
  
He smiled at her and she turned to leave. As if in a second thought she turned back around.  
  
" You should smile more."  
  
Quickly she turned and ran out of the room and Snape glanced after her.  
  
'I hope this works.' 


	2. Maybe it's karma

" Okay now just graph the star line here and reading the chart isn't  
  
so hard." Hermoine smiled at Harry and Ron, who were starring at her  
  
like she was nuts.  
  
" What?"  
  
Ron shook his head. " It still say's me an' Harry should expect a big  
  
surprise in the next few weeks, an' that he's gonna end up unconscious,  
  
a lot."  
  
" We'll, maybe it's true." She turned her head back into her book just  
  
as Ginny came slowly down the stairs.  
  
Ron glanced at her and narrowed his eyes.  
  
" Where do you think your going? Don't you have homework?"  
  
" I have somewhere to be, but I'll get it done by next week." She drifted  
  
to the portrit hole and exited.  
  
" If she doesn't get started soon she'll fail all of her classes. How can  
  
she be so unorganized?" Hermoine grumbled softly.  
  
" I don't know, but I'm gonna have to stay up all night to finish this work."  
  
Ron tossed the star charts to the middle of the table.  
  
" Yes, I have a few papers to touch-up myself. I'll assist you."  
  
She pushed the charts back his way and grinned.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Draco walked slowly to the potions lab, dreading the task which was tome.  
  
He had been caught by Flitwick while sneaking a snake into his desk.  
  
He was to serve detention by tutoring a sixth year in their potions course.  
  
Draco stepped up to the door and peaked in. A girl had his back to him,  
  
facing one of the pictures hanging on the wall.  
  
She appeared to be holding a conversation with the boy standing in it.  
  
" Oh yes, being a witch is hard work. But standing in a picture all day  
  
must be boring!" She giggled playfully.  
  
" Of course but...oh, um, I think your tutor is here." He looked  
  
disappointed.  
  
She whirled around and froze.  
  
It was Ginny Weasley. He huffed. It had been a while since he'd seen  
  
Ginny up close, but he was sure she'd grown a bit, and was positive  
  
she was prettier. He stopped himself. Prettier? No, she was ugly, ugly  
  
and poor. Yell at her. Make her feel bad! He was just standing there,  
  
and she didn't say anything.  
  
Draco felt something lighted in his head. He got instantly  
  
mad. " Oh great. I do one little thing and get caught and now they're  
  
making me tutor people who can't pay for real tutors." Her eyes widened.  
  
He expected her to cry. He even expected her to run out of the room. But  
  
he didn't expect...  
  
Smack!  
  
" Don't ever talk to me like that! Your the one with the problem! Not  
  
Me, and since we are obligated to do this, your going to either be polite,  
  
or keep your bloody mouth shut! Got it?"  
  
He nodded, his face still stung where she had struck him.  
  
They sat down at opposite ends of the table and she seemed to suck back  
  
in on herself. Her face went from red to nervous pink, and the anger  
  
faded to regret.  
  
" I, I'm sorry. I get mad and I loose my head. My whole family does it,  
  
even my mom. I didn't mean to. I should have just turned and left but..."  
  
" I baited you. So don't say your sorry, because you know it felt good."  
  
He wasn't looking at her, and she figured it was his way of saying sorry.  
  
" Okay then, lets get started."  
  
Draco could tell this was going to be a long afternoon. 


	3. Just Lonely

" I see what the problem is. It's your bloody concentration!" Draco ran a hand through his hair as he'd been doing several times the last four hours.  
  
" Well it's not like I did it on purpose!" she squealed as she tried desperately to keep the potion monster she'd created in the cauldron. So far it wasn't working.  
  
" Okay, back up a bit. Carefully!" She as she was told and he pulled out his wand.  
  
" Nixus plermus!" The monster melted back to a dark think green liquid.  
  
Draco disposed of the potion quickly. " Okay, well that was interesting. Next time, you sit and watch."  
  
She frowned. Checking her watch she gasped. " Oh no! I gotta get back to the House! Ron's gonna have a cow, not to mention I have all that other homework..."  
  
She glanced at him shyly, and begun to gather her things.  
  
" Okay, we'll meet here tomorrow after dinner. Bring any homework you have, maybe I can give you a hand with that as well."  
  
Ginny looked up in surprise only to find him leaving. Had Draco Malfoy just offered to help her with something? She shook her head and made her way back to the dorms.  
  
When she walked in a very odd sight greeted her. Everyone else was still at dinner, but Hermoine and Rob were sitting in front of the fire.  
  
Kissing.  
  
"Oh my! Sorry!" She quickly made a dash for the stairs, hearing gasps and curse word she didn't know Ron knew.  
  
A few minutes later someone knocked on her door.  
  
" Ginny? Can I talk to you?" She opened the door to let Hermoine in.  
  
" I just wanted to tell you that, well that was our first real kiss. We weren't you know, hiding anything."  
  
She still couldn't hold back her smile. " God, I kissed Ron. I can't believe we did that."  
  
Ginny laughed and took her hand. " I'm happy for you Herm. Maybe you can make a little un-lazy or something?"  
  
She gave a little wink. " God knows I'll try. You coming to dinner?" Ginny shook her head.  
  
I'm just gonna do some homework, then go to bed. I had a tutoring session from hell and I am so tired..."  
  
" Oh that's right! So, who's your tutor?"  
  
" Draco Malfoy. But, It might not be so bad. If he'll just stop acting like a jerk..."  
  
Ginny shook her head.  
  
" That would be like asking a bird not to fly. I would hate to be in your shoes. Yech."  
  
Ginny watched her leave then pulled out her work. It took her all of ten minutes to fall asleep spreadout over her parchments.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Draco lay with his eyes open. Thinking.  
  
What had happened? He hadn't been really mad when she put the wrong root in. It had been kind of funny. And cute.  
  
She hadn't been talking, but he could tell she was thinking. The fact that he had been watching her close enough not to watch what she was doing made it all worse.  
  
'And you said she had an attention problem. '  
  
He had to admit though, she was defiantly worth watching. Her hair was brighter than her brother's. Wilder too. Like fire. And her eyes! green and clear, but like she held a secret you could only guess. She was the very definition of a witch. Magic.  
  
He sat up in bed a shook his head. No. His thoughts were just running wild. He didn't really think that.  
  
He grinned. Yeah, and Voldermort was a saint.  
  
He sighed and told himself he was just lonely. Parvti had made their breakup a public spectacle no more than a month ago.  
  
Sleep finally came, but it was haunted. He woke several times in the night, hot, sweaty, gasping and panting. The thought of her, even just near him, gave him shivers. He moaned when light begun pouring through his window and he knew there was no point in staying in bed.  
  
He got dressed quickly, humming a little under his breath.  
  
'You are such a wuss. ' a little voice in his head whispered.  
  
" Oh shut up."  
  
'You've got a thing for a Weasley!' it cried back.  
  
" And your bleedin' nuts!" he countered.  
  
' I'm not the one talking to myself now am I?'  
  
Draco cursed under his breath and went to the Great Hall. 


	4. Dream a Little Dream

Ginny walked into the Great Hall, and made her way to where her friends sat. Hermoine smiled, and gave a nod in welcome.  
  
" Hey Gin." Ron muttered, blushing furiously. She giggled with Hermoine while Harry looked at them like they were fools.  
  
" Did I miss something?" that only made them all laugh harder.  
  
Ginny couldn't help looking up to where Malfoy normally sat. His chair was empty. She wondered briefly if he was sick.  
  
She ate her dinner quietly, trying to prolong the time until she had to go back down to the potions lab.  
  
Of course, nothing can be put off forever.  
  
" Malfoy?" No answer.  
  
She went into the dark room and lit some candles with her wand.  
  
There he was, half sitting half laying on one of the desks. She got closer and realized that he was sound asleep. She couldn't help but smile at his form. He looked...almost childlike.  
  
Ginny reached a tentative hand out and brushed a lock of hair lightly out of his face. She looked around, wondering who blew the candles out in the first place.  
  
Malfoy? Probably. By the looks of it he hadn't been sleeping well. She felt slightly bad for him.  
  
She could only guess what had been keeping him up lately.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" Ginny, god please." her lips were soft on his throat, as she licked and nipped her way around his collarbone.  
  
" Mmmmmm. Tasty." Draco tilted his head to the side, giving her better access.  
  
She was like a vixen, touching and teasing his senses. He begun purring softly, even going as far as to growling her name.  
  
" Draco...what do you want?" She whispered into his ear, ever so softly.  
  
" You...just you..." He gasped.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" You..."  
  
Ginny looked up as Draco mumbled something in his sleep.  
  
" ...just you..."  
  
She put a mark in her place. She'd been reading until he woke up.  
  
" Hey, Malfoy... you need to wake up."  
  
His eyes opened slightly.  
  
" Ginny? What are you?" He reached out and pulled her close.  
  
Ginny gasped.  
  
" Malfoy what are you..."  
  
He pressed his lips against hers entangling his hands in her hair.  
  
Pushing him away, Ginny yelled.  
  
" What in blazes do you think you're bloody doing?!"  
  
He stared at her in horror.  
  
" I...we...you...what in the..."  
  
He reached up and touched his lips softly. " Did I?"  
  
She watched the horror turn to amazement to wonder.  
  
" I'm sorry. I didn't mean to...I was having a weird dream and you startled me. I'm sorry."  
  
He sat up running his hand through his hair like he did when he got nervous.  
  
And angry.  
  
And scared.  
  
And sad.  
  
" Um, you've been out for a while. I was just about to wake you up."  
  
He nodded, while carefully straightening his robes.  
  
" Well, we might as well get some work done." 


	5. Whatever You Want

Draco could bury himself in the sand and never come back up.  
  
Ever.  
  
' I probably scared her, or sickened her or something...'  
  
He made his way to the Slytheren common room, thinking about the dream, and the kiss.  
  
' She probably hates me.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ginny could throw herself into the lake and drown.  
  
Seriously.  
  
' He kissed me, and it really wasn't that bad...'  
  
She climbed the stairs to her dorm room, biting her lip and thinking.  
  
' God, I should hate him.'  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
She was back. In his head, haunting his dreams.  
  
He wanted out. Wanted to run. Or at least wake up.  
  
" Ginny, stop. I can't..." He pushed her away, trying to scramble away.  
  
She pushed him back down on his bed. " Why not?"  
  
" Because, you're not real! You just fade with dawn. You're killing me."  
  
She giggled, licking her lips. " You love it."  
  
" I don't! Well...alright...but really...You're not her."  
  
" I'm whatever you want darling..."  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Draco stiffened in the chair. He was sitting in his chair in the common room.  
  
" Who was it who said; 'Let my lusts be my ruin, then, while everything else be fake and mockery.' ? "  
  
He groaned and stood, to go to bed.  
  
" I'm in lust with a dream, and in love with a Weasley. I don't know which is worse."  
  
' I think we had this conversation before...'  
  
" Do I really wanna talk to myself in this state?"  
  
' Well why not? You're already over the deep end...'  
  
" Oh go screw yourself."  
  
' As long as I don't do it in a DREAM.'  
  
Draco sighed as he snuggled underneath the blankets. He had to admit, he was pretty pathetic.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She knew it was wrong. She knew it was even kind of evil. But she just wanted to see...  
  
' Malfoy?'  
  
She felt a buzz, then-  
  
' What in blue blazes?!'  
  
Bingo.  
  
' Wow, it worked.'  
  
' What are you talking about?'  
  
' Just a spell. It's like a telepathic conversation. Though it dulls over space.'  
  
' Well...why are you doing it at two o'clock in the morning?'  
  
' Can I talk to you? I just want to talk.'  
  
' Fine, but can we do it in person? This is freaking me out.'  
  
' Yeah, sure. Can you meet me in the storage room on the third floor? It's right to thje left of the main corador.'  
  
' Yeah I know.'  
  
There was another buzz as she undid the spell with a grin. 


	6. Late Nights

" Malfoy? Draco where are you?" She walked around the doorframe peering around the more or less bare room.  
  
An arm stretched out and wrapped around her waist.  
  
She started to scream but a hand covered her mouth.  
  
" Shhh. It's me. Filch is walking right outside the room." He kept his arms around her and moved them both as far away from the door as possible.  
  
Ginny could feel Draco's breath on the back of her neck. She was getting goose bumps from the heat.  
  
Or maybe being so close?  
  
" He's gone. But he'll be back to lock the doors it about an hour." She turned to face him and nearly fainted.  
  
He was still dressed in green, silk pajama bottoms and a black robe. The robe was loosely tied, revealing his nice, and dare she even think it, naked chest.  
  
She swallowed thickly.  
  
" I need to talk to you. It's just something that was bothering me..."  
  
He nodded, guiding her to a few boxes along the wall opposite the door. She sat on one and he the other.  
  
" It's just, well we get along pretty much okay right? I mean now that I know you're nice sometimes, and you know I won't take your rich-boy attitude," She got a lopsided grin from him when she said that.  
  
" Are we friends, or just teacher and student?" His grin faded and he seemed to give that thought.  
  
" I think we're friends. But in all seriousness, if anyone else we know; knew that, we'd be disowned and teased. Your brother and Harry would think I'd done something to you."  
  
She nodded. " What brought this on at two a.m. anyway?"  
  
" I was just, kind of worried about you. I mean you seem sick, or tired or something. You almost never eat, and you slept through most of our session. I was wondering if you would talk to me about it, but I didn't even know if you considered me a friend...so why would you talk to me. Oh, sorry, I'm rambling. I do that."  
  
' I know.' Out loud he nodded. " It's okay. And I'm not sick. Just having some sleeping trouble. You don't have to worry about me."  
  
' Worry away. I don't mind at all. You'd be the first.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They talked for at least another half-hour. Draco found out about Ginny's love of classic horrors, and she learned about his fascination with muggle cars.  
  
" Really, only Muggles could come up with some of this stuff. I guess they need to, without magic to do things for them and all."  
  
Ginny nodded in agreement. " My father says the same thing. One of these days he'll get in trouble with the ministry for all the things he does to Muggle items..."  
  
She glanced at his wrist. Eyes widening she pulled the watch to her eyes- dragging Draco along with it.  
  
" It's past three! We have to get to bed...if I get caught Ron will skin me alive!"  
  
He was sorry she had to leave so soon.  
  
" Um, tomorrow, after dinner, meet me here?" He took a breath, " Dress for a hike. I want to show you something."  
  
Before his courage left him he bent and kissed her forehead.  
  
" You'll love it."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
' What has gotten into him? He is acting way out of character.'  
  
Of course that's the point. It's an act. He may not feel bad about what he does, but he doesn't like doing it.  
  
Ginny hummed softly as she approached the portrait hole.  
  
" Hogs feet and teeth."  
  
" Oh dear, aren't you a late one. Go on, to bed with you." The Fat Lady smiled.  
  
" Yes ma'am. Good night."  
  
She stepped through the door and walked into the common room.  
  
" Where have you been?" Ron stood, glaring angrily. Hermoine and Harry stood as well, though they didn't look ready to kill her.  
  
" I couldn't sleep so I went for a walk." She breezed past him. " No I'm tired, we'll talk in the morning. I think you and Harry need to talk any way. I mean, does he even know yet?"  
  
" Do I even know what?" He looked from one of them to the other.  
  
She climbed the stairs with a grin on her face. 


	7. Pout for your Dinner

His dreams were more like movies. Flashing by in surround sound and big screen.  
  
What if she didn't like his surprise? What if she did?  
  
' If I don't get some real sleep soon I'll have to skip my classes.'  
  
He did finally get to sleep around six, only to be woken up and hour later at seven for breakfast.  
  
" She's gonna kill me, and she doesn't even know it!" He groaned as he walked to the Great Hall. Some how he had ditched his bodyguards on the way.  
  
As he walked in he saw her sitting, and laughing with her brother.  
  
" Oh but what a way to die..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" Harry passed out. I'm for real. He totally freaked. Well, not freaked, but he was surprised."  
  
Ron and the whole group laughed.  
  
" I told you the star charts work." Giggled Hermoine. " Surprises and unconsciousness. Remember?"  
  
More laughing.  
  
Ginny looked up as Draco entered the hall. He glanced at her and murmured something under his breath.  
  
' God, he looks tired. Maybe tonight I should send him straight to bed. Forget the hike...'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ginny walked down the stairs, preparing for her session with Draco.  
  
She caught herself checking her appearance in the mirror and scolded her reflection.  
  
' It does not matter what you look like. Your just going to study with a friend.'  
  
Never the less, she touched a bit of lipstick to her lips, and blush to her cheeks. The eye shadow was light green. Just enough to bring out her eyes.  
  
' I don't care what he thinks. It's just pretty.'  
  
Ginny jumped the stairs three at a time, all the way to the common room.  
  
" I'm going to the dungeons. Be back before dinner." She left before anyone got a word in edgewise.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" Sorry I'm late I...oh." She grinned at his sleeping form.  
  
' We've gotta stop meeting like this.' she thought, laying her things to the side.  
  
She walked over, watching as he slept. He really was gorgeous. Baby fine, blonde hair; sculpted features; and those beautiful blue eyes. Stormy and deep, filled with bemusement...  
  
Wait.  
  
" What?" Draco smiled sleepily.  
  
' Damn it, Draco caught me checking him out.'  
  
" I just got here, and you were asleep again." She smiled to give it emphasis, though it did sound rather shaky.  
  
" Oh, sorry about that. Ready to get to work?" She nodded and he begun explaining the properties of roots and leaves.  
  
Several hours later they were leaning over a cauldron, watching the color change from blue to gray.  
  
" Hey, good! It didn't blow up or try to eat us this time!" Draco teased.  
  
Ginny was fairly proud of herself.  
  
" Can we go to dinner now? I'm starved." She gave him little puppy eyes, daring him to say no.  
  
' That is so cute, how can you say no when she's got her lip sticking out in that little pout...'  
  
" Alright, but don't forget to come by later tonight." He stood and gathered his things.  
  
After he left she did the same, grinning.  
  
' I can't believe I'm friends with a Malfoy.' 


	8. Whipers of Destiny

Hermoine took Ron's hand under the table. He smiled, while still continuing his conversation with Harry about quidditch. Though he smiled a bit more. In the middle of they're pointless discussion, Hermoine had zoned out. She glanced up, and noticed Malfoy, minus his lackeys, was sneaking out of the Great Hall. Soon after Ginny made some excuse and left the table.  
  
' Wonder if there's a connection?' She shook her head, and figured it had to do with the tutoring.  
  
**********  
  
" Right, so where are we going?" Ginny asked as Draco pulled his cloak around him tighter.  
  
" I guess you won't know until we get there will you?" He turned and opened the main doors, allowing her to exit first.  
  
Soon they were traveling by the lake, making they're way to the Forbidden Forest. Neither talked, but it was a comfortable silence. After a few minutes they walked through the first few trees. It got thicker as time went and soon it was almost completely dark. Ginny took Draco's hand.  
  
" Can you tell me where we're going now?" She whispered.  
  
" No."  
  
She sighed and continued to follow him through the trees and bushes. Quiet suddenly, he stopped.  
  
Ginny smacked right into his back.  
  
" Hey you could of warned-"  
  
" Shhhhhhhhh!" He took her other hand and guided her around in front. " Quietly, take four steps, and look through that bush. But move slow." He leaned forward pushing her towards the said bush.  
  
She did as she was told, and slowly dropped to her knees. As she pushed the bush aside she gasped.  
  
" Oh my..." she whispered. "...unicorns..."  
  
**********  
  
Draco and Ginny visited the unicorns often in the next few weeks. The skittish creatures seemed indifferent at their young watchers. They talked, studied, and just sat there at times. Any way you put it, they were friends. Ginny got better in potions, and Draco got a better attitude.  
  
Of course, there still was those sleepless nights....  
  
**********  
  
" Oh god...Ginny...I love you." Draco sat up and cried out angrily. He threw his pillow across the room. He heard several mummers telling him to be quiet and go back to bed.  
  
Draco got up and made for the door, pulling on a black undershirt. He subconsciously mumbled all the way to the common room. He glanced at the chairs and sofa and turned for the exit.  
  
" Gotta get out of here. Wonder where the Gryffindor tower is?" He grinned and pulled his invisibility cloak on.  
  
Twenty minutes later he was completely lost and getting more aggravated by the second.  
  
Then, suddenly the portrait to his left opened and closed, and Ginny stood there, in a nightgown that was cut terribly low.  
  
A few inches in front of her someone coughed..  
  
" Draco?" She looked around for a little while.  
  
He appeared a few feet ahead, grinning.  
  
" Hey you. Couldn't sleep?" She smiled back and nodded.  
  
" Wanna go?" She didn't have to say where, he knew.  
  
*********  
  
Several hours later Draco was laying under a tree, with Ginny snuggled up against him. He drifted in and out of a dreamless sleep. At one point he swore he heard whispering.  
  
Draco could only catch a little bit. A few words here and there.  
  
" He's the one.....so long.....almost over.....close..." He moaned and opened his eyes. The unicorns were awfully close... he tilted his head. They took off and he noticed at once how bright it was.  
  
" Shit! Ginny get up." She sighed and he stood, taking her with him.  
  
" Ginny it's morning...and we're in the forbidden forest." Her sleepy eyes turned big and round.  
  
" Uh-oh." 


	9. Amends

Everyone looked up as Draco stumbled into double potions half an hour late.  
  
" Mr. Malfoy, I expected you thirty minutes ago. I suggest you give me an explanation."  
  
He nodded stuttering about doing homework late into the night and oversleeping.  
  
Professor Snape nodded in understanding and allowed Draco to take his seat.  
  
Snape sat at his desk, and pulled out some parchment and glanced at the Gryffindor.  
  
" Mr. Potter, explain the assignment to Mr. Malfoy." He said no more, going back to whatever he was writing.  
  
Draco watched Harry stand and walk stiffly to his side of the room.  
  
He sat and pulled out some notes. " Were supposed to write and essay on illusion potions and their effectiveness. Then were to make one and try a small dose in class."  
  
After he was finished he begun to stand, getting it over with as soon as possible.  
  
" Wait, um," he pictured Ginny, proud of him for making amends and prayed that Potter wasn't stubborn.  
  
" Yes?" He whispered impatiently.  
  
Draco took a deep breath. " I'm sorry."  
  
Harry seemed confused. " Sorry? What are you talking about?"  
  
" I'm sorry for - everything. I just wanted to say that. You may go now."  
  
Harry walked dazedly back to his seat. He turned to Ganger and Weasley obviously telling them what happened. Draco felt their eyes on him, but he kept his eyes in front.  
  
' Just think of Ginny, Ginny, Ginny....'  
  
****************  
  
" That was just weird." Ginny looked up as Harry, and Ron entered, followed closely by Hermoine.  
  
" Really, I mean, he sounded really sincere, but I don't know if he was really serious or what." Harry shook his head in defeat. " I give up tryin' to figure that kind out."  
  
Ginny didn't mean to be eavesdropping, but something about the conversation drew her in.  
  
Ron sat in a chair, pulling Hermoine with him. " I bet he didn't mean it. He has some kind of twisted plan to get to us or something."  
  
Hermoine nodded in agreement. " Besides, who ever heard of a Malfoy apologizing?"  
  
Ginny' breath caught and she stood, taking her potions assignment with her.  
  
" Where are you going in such a hurry Gin?" Ron questioned, trying not to sound like the overprotective brother he was. It didn't work.  
  
" Oh, I'm going to see Professor Flitwick about a pass into the restricted section so i can complete an essay on...um...things." she rushed out, blushing uncontrolably.  
  
" That is the worst excuse I've ever used!"  
  
'The worst lie.' She flushed.  
  
" It's not a lie, it's just, well, it's a..."  
  
' A cover up so you can go see a Malfoy that your brother hates.'  
  
" Oh shut up you." Ginny murmured, walking faster.  
  
' You're the one talking out loud looking nuts.'  
  
" I am not!" She whispered angrily.  
  
" Uh, Ginny, are you talking to yourself, or is there someone here I can't see?"  
  
She looked up at Draco, who was grinning madly.  
  
" Grrrrrr." She groaned annoyed. 


	10. A forfet and a kiss

" Look, we have established that we are friends, so I think I owe it to our friendship, to tell you, that I, Draco Malfoy, am in love. With you I mean."  
  
Draco stood, going over what he was going to say to Ginny, when she walked in. He turned to talk to her just as she said, " I am not!"  
  
" Uh, Ginny, are you talking to yourself, or is there someone here I can't see?"  
  
She glared at him and growled.  
  
He had to bite his lip and close his eyes to keep from wrapping his arms around that perfect little waist and bruise those perfect little lips and...  
  
" Draco? Are you okay?" She put her things down and faced him.  
  
" No but maybe I will be, soon." He stepped forward, planning on telling her. It didn't quite work.  
  
" Draco, did you say something to Harry today?" He froze and nodded, swallowing thickly.  
  
' She doesn't seem very happy...'  
  
" Did you mean it? What you said?" He nodded again and she smiled.  
  
" Oh I knew it! They kept sayin' how you were probably just being you, and I kept thinkin', He wouldn't hurt them, he wouldn't..." She hugged him tightly.  
  
' Okay...not bad. Very good. Terrific even.' He hugged her back.  
  
' I can tell her another time.' He sat, and begun the lesson.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" Ginny, we're worried, okay. Your always leaving. And the other day you weren't in your dorm room..." Ron let the sentence trail off as he gauged her reaction.  
  
" She wasn't?" Hermoine asked from nearby, seeming confused.  
  
" I left early." She tried to cover. She'd gotten back from meeting Draco and they'd ambushed her.  
  
" No, Sammy told me you were like half an hour late for transfiguration."  
  
" Half an hour?" Herm asked. She seemed to be writing it down.  
  
" Look Ginny, if we didn't care we wouldn't be doing this. Now, tomorrow we have a game against Slytherin, I want you to come, I got a special seat saved for you." Harry had his hand on her shoulder and Ginny wasn't complaining. But still, she didn't feel that clumsy, awkward feeling she usually had around him.  
  
" I guess I'll go. I was gonna stay in, but okay." She stood, shaking his hand off her shoulder. " Goodnight."  
  
She ran up the stairs and feel in to bed.  
  
' How do I pick between my house and my friend?'  
  
She slept fitfully and arrived to the game late. She stepped on to the field and glance skywards.  
  
They were in heated game and it looked as if the Gryffindors were going to win.  
  
She stood, at the edge of the field, not bothering with a seat. Suddenly Draco took a sharp left, he had spotted the snitch!  
  
She caught her breath, if Draco got it, then the Slytherins would win for sure! She bit her lip and watched as Harry turned to follow Draco.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Draco's eyes caught the golden ball near a goal post.  
  
He's eyes didn't leave it. He got closer, reaching out.  
  
His eyes glimpsed something else too. A bit of red...  
  
He turned to look and he saw her. Her eyes met his, and she gave a thumbs up. He grinned back, and turned back.  
  
He barely was able to get out of the way of a Bludger aimed for his head. he moved and glanced back to watch it pass him.  
  
He laughed as it almost hit Harry.  
  
Then... " Hey! Look out!" He did a full one-eighty, and flew as fast as he could.  
  
' Ginny, it's gonna hit Ginny!' He flew faster, pushing it for all it was worth.  
  
He went past the rouge ball and hit Ginny full-on, pulling her to the ground.  
  
" WHAT IS THIS? MALFOY ABANDONED THE SNITCH AND SAVED SOME GIRL! POTTER HAS THE SNITCH! GRYFFINDORS WIN! 280 TO 145!"  
  
Ginny cried out as the bludger swooshed by, just over the two, still laying on the ground.  
  
He pulled back, with eyes big and fearful.  
  
" Are you alright?"  
  
She did the only thing she could do.  
  
She kissed him. 


	11. This kiss

Draco sat under the gaze of his fellow Slytherins, as they expressed there hate for him.  
  
" You made, no LET us lose, to save some girl from a rouge bludger? What were you thinking?"  
  
He dropped his head and tried to look as sorry as he could.  
  
" I didn't think, I just acted. It was wrong of me to give up the snitch." They gave him one last look and turned away.  
  
He heard mummers. " Who was she?"  
  
" Some girl I guess."  
  
" Why'd he save her?"  
  
" I don't know, maybe he likes her."  
  
" Oh, scary thought, Draco in love."  
  
The girls giggled and he had to agree.  
  
No one had really seen Ginny. Before they could get over the shock of his dive, and Potter's catch, she'd up and run away.  
  
With out much thought to the consequences, he pulled the invisibility cloak out that his father had sent him for his birthday, and made for the door.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ginny hadn't talked to anyone since she'd run from Draco.  
  
' I can't believe I let him get to me like this. He's a Malfoy for heaven's sake!'  
  
" I am so screwed." she buried her head in her hands.  
  
" How so?"  
  
Ginny jumped a foot. " Oh, Hermoine, it's you. I didn't hear you come in."  
  
Herm walked over and sat at the foot of her bed.  
  
" We missed you at the celebration. Even Harry asked where you were."  
  
Ginny nodded and stared off into space. " Really? That's nice Herm."  
  
" Okay, something is wrong with you and I wanna know what. For the last two days you've been out of it, and I am beginning to think you are hiding something."  
  
Ginny bit her lip and sighed.  
  
" It's Draco alright? He's just not what everyone says he is."  
  
Everything spilled out. The unicorns, the late night meetings, and finally, the kiss.  
  
" So it WAS you who he saved. I thought so."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
If Draco wasn't so good with direction, he'd think he was lost. Then he saw it. The lady in the pink dress.  
  
He went towards it and waited. And waited, and waited. He was about to give up when Hermoine stepped out of the portrit hole.  
  
He quickly slipped around her before it shut and was in the Gryffindor common room.  
  
He had to admit, they had tasteful decor. The Slytherin common was cold, dark, and green.  
  
Draco was getting so sick of green.  
  
He made his way around, careful not to touch any of the still partying students. Finally, he knew she wasn't here. He decided to check her room, and if she wasn't there he'd have to leave.  
  
Fortunately, she was.  
  
He watched her trough a crack in the door, while she brushed her hair and seemed to daydream.  
  
How he would love to run his hand through her hair, and kiss her neck... he fell into a daydream of his own watching her. Not at all concerned with anyone else.  
  
Draco suddenly heard footsteps behind him and he almost panicked.  
  
Remembering that he was invisible, and that they couldn't see him, he stepped back away from the door.  
  
Surprisingly enough, it was Hermoine.  
  
" Okay, I went to the library, and I searched for a seeing spell It will tell us if he put a spell on you, or if someone else did, or if it's real."  
  
Hermoine didn't seem very positive about the last one. It took him a minute but he got it.  
  
' They're talking about me.'  
  
When did Ginny tell her? Had she told anyone else? And what if someone else really had put a spell on her? Did she like him? Is that why Hermoine is searching for a spell on her?  
  
Draco, still at the door, watched as the top student in Hogwarts did a spell that would decide his fate, and either break his heart, or give it wings.  
  
He closed his eyes and not for the first time in his life he prayed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" Draco! Boy, where are you?" The sound of his father outside the door. His belt being pulled off. He trembled under his bed.  
  
' Don't find me, please. Just don't find me.'  
  
" Lucas, leave the boy alone. He didn't know who he was talking to."  
  
' Deep breaths, don't pant, be quiet, he can't find me. Don't find me...please don't find me.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" Oh dear."  
  
Hermoine's voice pulled him out of his memories, and Draco strained to pay attention.  
  
" What? What do you see?" Ginny leaned over the thin glass.  
  
" No spell. What you feel, is real. Oh dear."  
  
Ginny squealed and fell to her bed. " Oh my god...I'm in love with a Malfoy. Or at least deep like. Amazing."  
  
" Truly amazing." Draco whispered.  
  
" Who's there?" The girls both cried out.  
  
Draco opened the door and pulled off the cloak.  
  
" Malfoy."  
  
" Draco!"  
  
His eyes met Ginny's and he stepped towards her. " Can I tell you something? I meant to tell you before, but you stopped me and, well, it's kind of important..."  
  
Hermoine, realizing that this was a 'moment' quickly got up.  
  
" Well, I'll just leave you two to talk."  
  
She hurried out as they said goodbye.  
  
" So...you were going to tell me something?"  
  
Draco nodded and stepped forward.  
  
" Well, look, we have established that we are friends, so I think I owe it to our friendship, to tell you, that I, Draco Malfoy, am in love..."a few moments went by and he added, "with you."  
  
She jumped up and wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
" I think, that I, Virginia, am In love with you too." She mocked.  
  
THUMP  
  
" Ron! I told you not to go up there."  
  
Harry, Hermoine and an unconscious Ron were in the door way.  
  
" Oh dear." 


	12. Interlude of Explanations

(a/n Some people had questions as to how it came about that Ron, Hary and Hermione were upstairs in the dorm, so I wrote this short bit to explain.)  
  
" Hey, Herm, what's wrong with Ginny? she's been a little lost all day."  
  
Ron nodded in agreement.  
  
" Uh, well see she just hasn't been feeling well. I'm sure, give her some time and everything will work out."  
  
Ron looked worried and stood. " I'm gonna go cheak on her, just to make sure. Fred demanded full reports while he's not around. And George was planning to visit during christmas..."  
  
Herm shook her head. "No, there's no reason to worry, I mean, Ginny can take care of herself and she would just think your smothering her."  
  
" Non sense, she understands. She's our sister. Not just the only girl, but the smallest. She knows."  
  
He started for the stairs. Hermione tried to block him. " Ron, that wouldn't be a good idea. I mean she really..."  
  
" Hermione, Ginny won't mind him cheaking up on her. She'll expect it. Come on."  
  
Harry took her hand and pulled her up behind Ron.  
  
When they reached the door, they all heard voices. " Who is she talking to?"  
  
" Ron, we should go, leave them to talk about things..." Both Harry and Ron looked at her.  
  
Ron reached for the door knob.  
  
Hermione and Harry watched as he stepped into the threshold and found Ginny kissing Draco.  
  
Ron stared in shook for several seconds before he fainted.  
  
" Ron! I told you not to go up there."  
  
Harry looked first at Draco, then at Ron, then back at Draco and Ginny.  
  
" Oh dear." 


	13. Wake up and smell the testosterones

(a/n: I know this is short, but I didn't have much time to write it. It will be atleast a day to a week before I'm able to update again.)  
  
Ron's eyes opened slowly and he saw Hermoine through the haze." Oh! He's coming to. Harry!" Ron shook his head to clear it.  
  
" I had the worst nightmare. My sister and Malfoy...they were kissing. In her room..." He heard a moan from across the room. " Can we knock him out again?"  
  
Ron sat up, a little too fast, as he felt a head rush take over, and looked around. He was in Ginny's bed. Against the opposite wall was Malfoy, holding hands with the fore mentioned bed owner. Ron felt his head begin to swim again.  
  
" Oh by the power of Merlin." His jaw dropped and he stared at them both. " What is going on?!"  
  
Hermoine rolled her eyes and pulled out her wand.  
  
" Well, this I figure will take a while, so I'm gonna summon up some butterbeer and treats from the kitchen."  
  
It took a few hours and some stolen veritaserum to convince Ron and Harry that Draco did not want to hurt Ginny.  
  
" Okay, so, you and Malfoy are really...and he's really..." Ron shook his head for the tenth time in the last half hour. " I mean how?"  
  
" Call it, a general understanding." Draco said simply. " Now if you don't mind, I've somewhere to be." he got up and Ginny stood too.  
  
" Promise to see me after dinner tonight?" He leaned forward, pressing his forehead to hers, and nearly kissing. His lips brushed hers as he answered. " Don't I always?" 


	14. The Ball part 1

Ginny bit her lip and looked around before slipping into the storage room.  
  
" Draco Luv?" his arms went around her from behind.  
  
She smiled happily and leaned into him.  
  
" Do you want to go see the unicorns tonight?" Draco nipped at her neck.  
  
She nodded and turned around in his arms for a kiss. " Let's go."  
  
***********  
  
By the time Draco and Ginny got back in, the dream team we're more than slightly worried. " Where have you been!? We've been waiting for...you. Ginny?" She walked past Ron dreamily.  
  
" Me and him. The End of the Year Ball. He asked me to the End of the Year Ball."  
  
She went to her dorm and waltzed around a bit.  
  
" I can hardly wait."  
  
Ron punched the air. " What does she see in him?" Hermoine took his hand and looked him carefully in the eye. " I think it's more what he saw in her that made him want to change. He even apologized to us. You know that must have been hard for him. Give him a chance."  
  
" But what if he's up to something?" He complained.  
  
" I don't think he is." They both looked at Harry. " Unless the veritaserum samples Snape had is bad." In the end they all had to agree. Malfoy and Ginny were for real.  
  
*********  
  
The night of the dance came and every sixth year in the girls dorm were begging to be told who her date was.  
  
" It's going to be a surprise. You'll never guess. Now go get ready. I'm not even gonna let you see me until the Ball." The circle of girls around her diminished with comments like " Thanks a lot."; " Spoil sport."; and " I'll bet you it's Neville." thrown over shoulders.  
  
Ginny went into her dorm after everyone left and pulled the liquid like dress from the back of the closet. The dress was long, it dropped over her head and brushed the floor gently. The sparkling silver material was gorgeous. All around the borders were trimmed in emerald.  
  
The comb ran smoothly through her hair and she picked up the scissors.  
  
` Good bye lengthy locks. Hello classic flair'  
  
*********  
  
Draco was more than a little uncomfortable in his silky red shirt and black slacks. It had been the deal. Ginny would go to the dance with him-but only if they wore colors from each others house.  
  
He personally didn't see the point. He must say though, he looked good.  
  
Every other girl in the room was looking at him, and giggling or pointing. Pansy was sitting three feet away and doing everything in her power to get him to dance with her. But he was waiting ever so patiently for the girl of his dreams.  
  
`Nice to know dreams come true.'  
  
There was a pause of silence as the doors opened and Draco sat up taller. Nope just Weasley and Granger.  
  
He sighed and leaned back. just as his back hit the chair the doors opened again. 


	15. The Ball part 2

Draco pushed past several people and finally caught a glimpse of her. Some sixth year girls were around her, commenting on her dress. He felt his jaw drop at the sight of her hair. It came just below the ears and waved evenly away from her face. Kind of fanning out. He physically had to force his mouth shut.  
  
Stepping up behind her, he growled playfully, " Having fun?"   
  
She gasped, jumping at the sound of his voice. Quickly Ginny turned beaming a smile at him. " What do you think? Of course." She leaned into him.  
  
" Did anyone ever tell you how gorgeous you look in silver and green?"   
  
" Did anyone ever tell you, you were born to wear red?" He laughed and hugged her tightly.   
  
" Come my lady, let us dance the bloody night away." He took her hand and lead her to the dance floor. Which got the attention of most of Slytherin. And Gryffindor.  
  
Ron and Hermione danced up next to them and Granger informed him that everyone was starring. " Hmm, who knew we'd be that much of a spectacle." Ginny giggled and leaned over to whisper something to Herm.   
  
This elicited more giggles from the both of them.   
" Somehow I feel as if we are being left out of something." Ron murmured stepping away from the girls.   
" Yes I believe you are right." Draco took a step back too, calling out to Ginny as he went after her brother.   
  
" We're gonna go get you ladies something to drink. Be right back."   
  
Ron picked up four cups and begun pouring the greenish liquid into each one.   
  
" If Snape finds out we were the ones to take that veritaserum sample from his personal stash we'll be dead you know." Draco nodded in understanding.   
" My sister must see something in you that's really well hidden. She's pretty good with telling about people. With the exception of her first year. So just to let you know, about that apology, well, I accept it." Draco took two of the cups and bowed his head. He felt a bit of pride for a moment. "Of course if you ever hurt her, or Hermione, I'll have to revoke that and then I'll have to hurt you. A lot."  
  
They laughed together, but Draco knew that Ron was serious. Dead serious.   
  
**************  
  
" Ginny, that dress! And your hair! What will your mother say?" Ginny smiled.  
" I already owled her about it. She said it was fine. And it was the deal. The dress I mean. Draco looks great in silk doesn't he?" Hermione giggled heartily.   
  
" I would love to see Ron in silk..." Ginny acknowledged that with a startled "Ewwwww!"   
  
***************  
  
The End of the Year Ball went down without a hitch, well, except for when Neville slipped on some spilt punch and smashed into Seamus, who flipped over the food table and ended up with whipped cream and chocolate all over.   
  
Other than that, not much happened.  
  
Oh, but Pansy got a frog stuck in her dress and screamed bloody murder for about five minutes. Not to mention that Harry and his date, a Ravenclaw named Lisa Turpin, disappeared around ten and weren't seen again until morning.  
  
But these kind of things are expected from a Ball. 


	16. Leaving (the end) Epilouge

Draco watched Ginny through out the end of the year ceremony.  
He couldn't wait to be on the train home. Being alone with her for   
hours? That would be bliss. He felt eyes on him.   
  
Looking to the right he saw Professor Snape eyeing him calmly.  
Something in the way he was looking at him made Draco think he knew   
something he didn't. As The headmaster made his closing remarks Snape  
stood and left through a side door.  
  
Everyone in the Great Hall prepared to leave. As Draco headed for the   
door, Ginny, Ron, Harry, and Hermione came up beside him. "Hey." He   
smiled.  
  
" Hey yourself." Ginny replied back. Ron nodded defensively, still shaken by the fact of his   
sister and his enemy. He had to admitt Draco did seem to be different. But all the same, he   
didn't like him. He trusted him, sort of, but that was totally differant from likeing the devil.   
He took Hermione's hand and took her further up, to talk. Harry shook his head. " I swear, as   
much as they strive to be alone, one day they'll have more kids than your mum and dad, Ginny.   
He got a laugh out of that then went to go take his place with the love birds, leaving Ginny and   
Draco to walk by themselves.  
  
For a moment there was silence, then-  
" So, are you happy to be going home?" He asked, looking down.  
  
" Well, yeah, sort of. See, that's something I meant to ask you about.   
Because, every year, Harry and Hermione stay for the last few weeks or   
so of summer with us. I was just thinking that you might want to, well,  
join them. I mean us, er me. For the summer."  
  
She realized she was babbling and promptly shut her mouth. Draco's smile   
broadened and he took Ginny's hand. " I think I would like that. I think  
I would like that a lot."  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Snape watched abrasively as the two students crossed the grounds   
together hand in hand. The dark man behind him laughed. "And to think,  
in the beginning of this year they thought each other scum."  
  
He stepped forward into the light and removed his hood.  
  
" Sirus, you always did state the obvious. And I do believe you own me  
ten galleons for that. I won this bet." He pulled the money from his   
robes.   
  
"I guess that's right. I mean you did get a Malfoy and a Weasley   
together. But who really won Severus? I think even you learned   
something from this. All four of us did. We learned our lessons in   
love and in magic. What else does a Wizard need?"   
  
(a/n: okay, this is the last chapter I hope you liked it. i'm thinking   
of writing a sequel but only if atleast five people review and ask for   
it. So r/r!!! Thanx for all the reviews you've already given me;)I   
appreciate it.) 


	17. Final Note

AUTHORS NOTE (NOT A CHAPTER)   
  
  
Sorry, my sister is evil and erased all my files on FF.net (but she doesn't know that   
everything I type goes onto a hidden disk) so I had to reload everything. Now that all   
that is over,   
THANXS FOR THE REVIEWS!  
I love reviews. Keep sending them, the more I get the faster I post the next chapter!  
  
Oh, and remember, flames and advice go to Countrykitten87@yahoo.com  
  
See ya in tha morter if they fill ya full of lead.  
  
And as my treat everyone gets a free complmentary Ryan Phillipe tied to thier bed!  
Peace,  
~Sara 


End file.
